


One Name to Break Me, One Name to Make Me

by TheMadThing



Series: Name Me, Love Me [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bullying, But only a little, Hurt Ianto Jones, M/M, Not Happy, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, adult jack harkness, kid ianto jones, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Names to Make a Whole, how his soulmark affected Ianto as a kid, and how Jack helped him with that. (Warnings of graphic violence are chapter 1, chapter 2 is fine for that sort of stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Name to Break Me...

Ianto Jones always knew he was different from most children. He was born with a name etched in blue ink wrapped around his wrist, written in a language that wouldn’t be spoken for centuries. He didn’t know how he knew it was a name, it was just a feeling he always had, despite the fact that soulmarks would not appear in the human race until the 46th century, out on the Boeshane Peninsula, where most of humanity’s genetic quirks would surface, due to the chemicals in the air in that corner of the universe. How it was then that a child born in the 20th century had one would have been a mystery if anyone had known about the future of soulmarks and soulmates. It certainly gave Ianto a hard time growing up. People say kids can be cruel, but they don’t know the half of it. Children and teenagers will pick up on any abnormality at all to use as ammunition in their constant one-sided war against difference. Ianto was just another casualty in that war, a boy with a strange tattoo on his wrist. Add mild cleanliness OCD to that and you have the sort of boy people cross the street to harass.  
“Hey, hey, Freaky Jones! Hey, I’m talking to you!” Ianto ducked his head, breaking into a run, hoping to lose the boys in the mess of alleyways that made up what was commonly known as the slums of Cardiff. Not looking where he was going he accidentally ran straight into a man in a long military style coat, who he pushed past, not looking back, just praying the older, stronger boys didn’t know the alleys as well as he did. As it turned out they did, and they soon caught up with him, slamming him hard against the wall.  
“Running away from us Jones? You need to learn that you can’t get away from us, ever. Get his wrist.” Ianto struggled desperately but the boys holing him were at least twice his size and soon the ringleader had his wrist firmly held with his soulmark turned upwards.   
“You see Jones, the way I see it, we can punish you from running and do you a favour at the same time here.” He pulled out a knife and Ianto realised what he meant to do.  
“No, please, you can have my money, anything, please no!” he cried desperately, knowing it was useless.  
“You that eager to keep it? You’ll thank me later.” He brought the knife down and Ianto abandoned his dignity and screamed as it cut through his skin, carving off the soulmark he’d carried from birth in layers of skin, his blood running, pouring from his wrists, making puddles on the floor. He must have passed out briefly from the pain because next thing he knew he was lying on the floor in his own blood and the other boys were nowhere to be seen. His vision blurring slightly, he realised with a sick feeling of dread that they’d cut too deep, they’d cut into his vein. He vaguely remembered something about pressure and he pushed down on his wrist, gasping from the pain. On leaden legs he just about staggered home before he collapsed, nearly unconscious on the doorstep, where his mother found him and called an ambulance.  
He was strangely relieved when his wrist healed and his soulmark came back. Even if it was why he was so set apart it was still part of him, and he didn’t want to lose it.


	2. One Name to Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows Ianto's different meetings with Jack until the day his soulmark is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how canon compliant this is, I haven't seen Fragments yet, which I believe is when you see how and in what order they all get recruited. I'm basically guessing from what I do know. My excuse is that it's AU so how much does it matter?

The first time Ianto Jones met Jack Harkness he was rather surprised. As head archivist he had expected to be very much in the background of an inter-Torchwood meeting so being introduced to the infamous leader of Torchwood Three was unexpected. The period military clothes were less of a surprise considering the man’s reputation for eccentricity. He realised fairly quickly however that it wasn’t anything special about him; Harkness was just being introduced to all the heads of departments. He check his watch, making sure it was completely covering his soulmark, showing something like that in Torchwood One was asking to be locked up and experimented on because it was so clearly an alien language and the motto, “If it’s alien it’s ours” should really be “If it’s alien we don’t care how it feels as long as we can work out how it works and hopefully make it work for us”, though Ianto was always very careful to keep such thoughts in his head and blend into the background, drawing as little attention to himself as possible.

The second time Ianto Jones met Jack Harkness was when he got him to help catch the pterodactyl, which he named Myfanwy, after the welsh goddess. Despite somehow ending up lying on top of Jack in the process he was too preoccupied at the time to notice Jack’s soulmarks.

It is entirely possible that they could have never discovered each other’s soulmarks if not for Suzie’s sharp eyes. It happened one quiet morning in the hub, quite unexpectedly. Ianto was handing out coffee to everyone, as normal, but when he got to Suzie she took his coffee in her right hand, not her left like she normally did. That threw Ianto off enough that he completely failed to react when she grabbed his wrist in her free hand as she put down her coffee and tugged off his watch to reveal his soulmark. Then his brain kicked back in and he tried to pull his wrist from her grip but she tightened her fingers, painfully digging her long nails into his skin and he winced and stopped fighting her.  
“Jack!” she called, not loosening her grip on Ianto’s wrist.  
“Yeah?” Jack replied, sticking his head around his office door.  
“You need to see this.” Jack sighed but came down to see. When Suzie tilted Ianto’s wrist to show him he gasped and went pale.  
“How is that possible?” he breathed, sounding shocked, before he pulled himself together.  
“Ianto, my office now,” he ordered.  
“Yes sir,” Ianto replied and followed Jack up the stairs, rubbing his wrist where Suzie’s nails had marked it as he worried about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more part in this series, don't know how many chapters it will be though, or what timespan it will cover. It'll start with the conversation in Jack's office though.


End file.
